


I'm Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Lots of it, Oops, Tears, sex?, tentabulge, uh, wait that's not a good tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew that she felt at least a <i>little</i> bit bad, but this wasn't something he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> i started this three months ago, but i never finished it for some dumb reason
> 
> welp w/e
> 
> sorry that vriska is so ooc
> 
> kind of based off of this http://haisukka.tumblr.com/post/11043596806/lets-play-a-game-of-pretend-where-vriskas-horns

He hated the way he felt about her.

It confused the fuck out of him.

He'd spoken to Gamzee about it, but his best advice was to always talk about it. Never a way to stop his emotions from taking control of his common sense. There was no reason that he should love her, let alone even like her in a platonic way. She had been nothing but awful to him since they first met, when they were less than a sweep old. They had been friends.

But here they were now, nine sweeps old, in his hive after she asked to come over, and he was brushing her hair back from her face as she cried into his chest, soaking his shirt with cerulean tears. Tavros had always known that she felt at least a little bit bad for making him jump off a cliff and causing him to be a paraplagic, but her sobbing and apologizing was the least he expected. A simple "Sorry I crippled and killed you, that wasn't very cool of me" would have sufficed. He wasn't quite sure why all of her feelings about the act were flooding all at once, but he wasn't going to complain. In all honestly, he'd been hoping for this for quite some time now. So far, he hadn't been able to get half a sentence in.

"Uh... Vriska?" he said wearily, "Stop crying for a second, ...please," Tavros took his hand out of her hair and placed it on the small of her back, "I need to tell you something now." He waited for her to calm down and look up into his eyes before he would say anything. When she finally did, he saw that her eyes were blue and puffy, with wet streaks coming down her cheeks. Her shirt was just as soaked as his was. Unfortunetly, it was the thin, white, fairy outfit she had been wearing when she first forced him to kiss her, three sweeps prior, minus the wings. A part of his mind wondered how it still fit. She hadn't really grown much since, though. It made her look a lot less intimidating. He averted his eyes. It was getting slightly see-through. He felt uncomfortable, but he really needed to tell her _something_.

She frowned when he didn't say anything. Vriska drew her knees up to her chest, while still sitting in his lap; her feet on the pants covering his metallic legs from mid-thigh down. She felt uncomfortably wet, but she could deal with it for now. Her face hurt from crying, too. "Well, what is it?" She raised one arm and wiped the eyes with the back of her hand.

Tavros let out a deep sigh and began to ramble, "Okay, uh, here's the thing. I don't hate you, and I never have. I could never really hate you anyways because I think you're really, uh, a good person, deep down, even though you've done some things that you shouldn't have," he inhaled and continued, "but the thing is that I'm really really flushed for you and I probably shouldn't be, but I am and I'm so confused about everything." He looked down, trying to avoid her gaze. He knew he should probably feel better for getting it all off his chest, but now, he just felt nervous. He was scared that she didn't feel the same way back, but he hoped with all of his heart that she did. His grip tightened around her body in fear of having to let her go; in fear of her being disgusted at him for his out-of-no-where confession.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, something told him that she wouldn't be upset.

Vriska had a small smile on her face as he spoke, taking every word to heart. The main reason she was here, sobbing her eyes out and apologizing, was because she felt the same way. She wanted nothing more than for him to forgive her, at least a little bit, for the awful things she did in her past. But to hear that he actually felt the same way without her saying something first was something so unexpected, she couldn't say anything for a minute. When her voice finally returned to her, she didn't use it for a while. She just smiled and leaned into his body, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "I'm still sorry though," she said before she stood up and placed herself between his metallic legs. She put her hands on either sides of his shoulders, "It really can't be forgiven," she smiled and leaned down, closing in the space between their faces. "I feel the same way about you, anyway," she told him before gently placing her lips on his.

Tavros was shocked, to say the least, but after a quick moment, he returned the kiss just as gently. She kept her hands on his shoulders, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in closer, deepening the kiss. He used to find the fact that he had grown so much a burden, since he couldn't even sleep in his recuperacoon anymore, and he had to resort to a human bed. But he definitely didn't find it a problem now. If anything, he was glad. Vriska used her hands to push him back onto the bed, and climbed on top him.

He both of his hands down her body, resting them on the back of her thighs. Tavros slowly inched his way back up, but under her dress this time. They made their way up the entire length of her body, pulling her dress up with it at the same time. Vriska separated herself from him and sat up straight, her knees on the bed, on either side of his hips. She crossed her arms over and pulled the dress off and threw it across the room. Apparently, she didn't wear a bra. He placed his hands on her thighs and stared up into her face. Before he started to feel awkward, she leaned forwards again and reconnected their lips.

Vriska desperately wanted to be touched. She took one of his hands off of her back and moved it to her chest, assuming he'd take the hint. Thankfully, he did. Tavros began to massage her entire breast with one hand. It fit perfectly. She let a small moan escape from her lips, directly into his mouth. He grinned into their kiss upon hearing the moan, and moved his other hand to do the same. He brushed his thumbs over her sensitive, cerulean tinted nipples, gaining a gasp from her. He rubbed them harder, causing her to groan.  
She lightly ran her the fingernails on her metallic hand down his sides to the hem of his pants, and began to unbutton it. She did so with a quick flick on her wrist, and pulled down the zipper. Tavros kicked his legs to get that pants off the rest of the way. They, too, were thrown to the floor.

Vriska wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked him to the side, making him lie on top of her. Tavros used the oppotunity to pull off his own shirt; it was thrown by his pillow, miraculously not getting caught on his horns. She ran her hands down his back, running them just along the hem of his boxers. He did the same with his hands, but along the front, by her hip bones. He slid his hands around the back, and began to pull her panties off. She let him slide them off; they were thrown near his pillow. Vriska pulled his boxers down as far as she could without moving her body from where it was. Tavros hesitated a bit, and pulled away from her.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked, frowning a bit. He bit his lip and averted his eyes from her naked body. Vriska, on the other hand, was practically scanning his body over with her vision.

"I... I haven't really done, uh... _this_ before," he told her honestly. The idea of his first time being with her without knowing if he actually _could_ kind of scared him, as well. He wished that he had at least a little bit of expierence under his belt.

He looked back, and to his surprise, she was smiling. "Just go for it," she grinned wider, "We've gone this far, and we're not stopping now, I can promise you that." She said the last part a little bit too seriously for his comfort, but he ignored it. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his once more, and eventually, he smiled back.

Vriska sat up and reached for the last item of his clothing and pushed it down his thighs. It dropped to the floor with a barely audible 'thud.'

His bulge was longer than she expected, and a bit thinner than normal, but she had no problem with that. The tapered tip was curled in on itself slightly, while the rest of it wiggled slowly. She carefully wrapped her hand around his bulge, and it responded by wrapping itself right back, leaving a bit of his brown genetic material on her. She could practially feel his nervousness radiate off of him, "Relax, Tavy, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know you aren't," he replied. He hesitated, "I'm afraid of hurting you."

Vriska chuckled, her hand still on his bulge, "You're not going to hurt me either. I'm practically made of steel! I'm invincible!"

He frowned, "But you died... twice."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment, "Just get ready to do this, okay? I promise no one is going to get hurt."

Vriska pulled her hand off of him and laid back down on the bed so her butt was close to the edge. Tavros placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and took in a deep breath.

He positioned himself over her, biting his lip slightly. He still felt nervous, but continued to move. He gave her a look as if to say 'can I go?' to which she nodded. He pressed into her nook, and she let out a small gasp, grinning the whole time. Once he was in as far as he could, she let out a small moan, and he began to move.  
He thrusted his hips, eventually setting into a solid movement. Tavros moved his hands to the back of her knees, bringing her legs up so they were leveled with her armpits. Vriska slid her hands to the base of his large horns, rubbing slowly with her fingertips.

Tavros let out quiet grunting noises, while Vriska moaned loudly with his name and swears entangled within them. Her eyes fluttered shut and her back arched up, making him hit a new spot within her.

"Ohmy _god_ ifyoustopnowI'mgoingtokillyou," she let out in one quick gasp.

She took one of her hands off of his horns and slid it down her body to her down tentabulge, which was squirming around and begging for attention. It was a lot smaller than Tavros', as she was a girl, but still big enough to use. She wrapped her hand around it, stroking it lightly, but quickly.

Vriska could feel his thrusting begin to lose its rhythm, and she knew that he was getting close. Her eyes were opened just enough to see his face screwed into an awkward face. If her body weren't going through too much pleasure to handle at the moment, she'd have laughed.

"Bucket," she heard him mutter. It took all of her strength to reach into her sylladex and pull out a pail with a red heart painted upon it and place it on the floor between his legs. 

His breathing got even more irratic, if that was even possible. An amazing and vaguely familiar feeling rumbled from inside of him, and he came.  
Vriska shuddered as her body finally released as well, combining the blue and brown genetic material inside of her. He pulled out and moved away, allowing her to slide off the bed and get onto her knees above the pail on the ground. All of the contents spilled out from her, and she let out a soft groan. The bucket was filled to the brim when she pulled away. She stood up, her legs shaking slightly. It was only then that she realized Tavros was watching her from on the bed with a perplex look on his face. _Apparently_ he didn't know how this worked.

She raised an eyebrow, "What, never seen a girl fill a bucket before?"

"Uh, well, no," he stuttered out. He didn't seem to be able to figure out where to look.

She rolled her eyes and climbed back onto the bed, flopping herself down in a slouched half-sitting half-laying position beside him.

Tavros reached over the edge of a bed for a blanket. When his hand found it, he pulled it over the both of them. Vriska slid herself so she was curled against his body; her legs wrapped around his. She had to keep her head lower on his body so his horns didn't jab into his face.

After a few minutes of no words and cuddles, he broke the comfortable silence.

"Are we, uh, matespirits?"

"Dunno. Do you want to be?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I guess so!"

Vriska smiled into his ribs.

"Then yes, we are."

**Author's Note:**

> sigh i can't write smut
> 
> i'm sorry for this


End file.
